When Attack on Titan Happens
by udjabudja2
Summary: The story will try to follow the story line of the Anime, but will be told in a different view. Its rated due to blood, gore, and some intense scenes coming in the future ;) Comments and ideas are greatly appreciated. Thanks.


Hello my name is David, I'm going to tell you my story in the war. The war started centuries ago and is still going on to this day. The War with the Titans. I know that you might have heard this kind of story before, but my story is different. I may not have the story as Arran the soldier that was part Titan, but I was told that I needed to tell my story for generations to come.

I was a son of a farmer on one of the cities located outside the wall Maria. I was in town visiting some friends when it all happened I was walking down the road to a bakery. It was a normal day as I walked down the road seeing my friends seating at a table waiting for me. Looking over my friends see me and wave me over. As I sat down my friends continued their conversation.

" **What do you mean when you're at the age you're going to enlist! Don't you know people die as a soldier." Said Briel.**

" **Yes that's true, but I can choose what division I can go in." Sean said.**

Both Sean and Briel are boyfriend and girlfriend and it seems that they are having the occasional argument about enlisting. I look at Cana and she looks as frustrated as well seems like this has been going on for a while.

" **Sean listen to me, you have a life here. What is Briel going to do while you're gone? What's going to happen to her? She'll go crazy worrying about you." I said.**

He looked at me and he seemed a bit angry like why am I getting into this their conversation. He was about to say something, but something happened they we never expected to happen. A loud noise like steam coming from a factory and a wave of heat came over us. We got up from the table and ran to the corner of the building. People were staring at the wall and some had shock on their faces and some had fear. As I was looking around Sean tapped my shoulder and pointed at the Wall. I looked at the top of the wall and a saw something horrific that I never thought I would see. A massive titan was looking over the wall just looking over the town. All of a sudden the door to the outside world was kicked in and massive chunks of the wall flew through the air and land on the city.

I was in shock the breached I could see titans come through the opening. I heard something zip through the air and I could see soldiers fly over with maneuver gear to combat the titans. I looked at me friends and they were in shock as well. I pulled them to the side right as the people around us began to panic. Briel and Cana were crying and Sean snapped out of his shock and got angry.

 **Hitting his fist against the wall he said, "Damn it! How could this happen? The Titans have never been able to break through the wall before."**

" **I don't know but we got to get out of here." I said.**

" **Yeah, but where do we go?" said Cana.**

" **We need to get to wall Maria. There we will be safe." I said.**

They all agreed and we began our run to the wall. People were pushing each other and people were falling over and getting trampled by other people. The titans were getting closer and closer. That's when I remembered that family doesn't know about the breach I stopped. My friends stopped and were looking at me with confusion.

 **Trying to catch his breath Sean said, "David … why did … you stop?"**

" **My family, I need to get my family. I can't leave them there."**

" **David you can't you'll get killed trying to save them." Cana said.**

" **I don't care, but I need to get them." I said.**

" **Well then we need to split up then two of us keep going and the rest go on to the wall." Said Briel.**

" **What are you kidding me? We are not splitting up! We're all going to the wall together." Cana said.**

" **I'm sorry guys but you need to go I'll meet you at the wall." I said.**

" **Cana go with him he might need the help." Briel said.**

" **Fine, but if I die it's on you." She said.**

" **I promise we'll meet you there." I said.**

We gave each other a hug and ran off in separate directions. Cana running by my side dodging people and debris while the Titans got closer eating people that they could reach. We ran around a corner and all that we could see were titans walking our way. We backed away and continued down the road. We turned down the next road and continued towards my home.

As we reached the area where my family's farm was located I stopped dead in my tracks. My home was crushed part of the wall landed on my home with my family inside. I sprinted towards my home calling out for my family with Cana not too far behind. I reached the house and noticed my mom by the door pinned by a massive beam.

" **Mom! Are you ok?" I said trying to lift the beam.**

" **David I'll be ok, but are you ok?" she said.**

" **I'm ok, but we have to get you out. Cana help me lift this beam." I said.**

Cana ran up and started to lift the beam, but we couldn't there was heavy debris on top. She winced in pain as we tried to free her. We failed the debris wouldn't budge. I sat down tired I heard footsteps coming from behind. Turning I noticed that it was a soldier.

 **He said, "You two, what are you doing here Titans are coming this way. I need to get you out of here."**

" **No! I'm not leaving here." I said trying to lift the debris.**

" **David stop you need to go you need to survive. I'm done I can't go anywhere." She said with tears in her eyes.**

" **No I can't." I said.**

" **Please Sir, take them out of here before it's too late." She said.**

" **I will." He said.**

Grabbing me from my mother's side I tried to resist but I just lifted over his shoulder and started to run. Before we could get ten yards from the house the ground began to shake. We turned to see a titan clear the buildings and makes its way towards us. The soldier began to run faster dragging Cana by the hand. I screamed and began to hit the soldier on the back trying to get him to let me go. He didn't and the titan reached the house quickly. My mom began to scream at the titan to grab its attention. It stopped and looked down at my mother grabbing her from the rubble. She tried to resist the grip but it was useless she gave up. I closed my eyes I couldn't watch what was coming all I could hear was the screaming then nothing.

As we arrived at the gate, the soldier set me down and ran over to the gate control. I couldn't move I was in shock of what just happened. Cana came over to me and led me over to the side and got out of the way of people trying to escape the titans.

" **David you ok?" she said.**

"…" **I said nothing.**

" **David!" she said shacking my shoulders.**

 **I said nothing still.**

" **David snap out of it!" she said slapping me across the face.**

 **Shaking my head I said, "Ow, what was that for?"**

" **We need to find Sean and Briel." She said.**

" **Right let's get going." I said.**

We looked around and couldn't see any sign of our friends until Cana pointed out Sean standing on a lamp post looking around. We made our way through the mob of people. We reached where they were waiting and they looked relieved. Soldiers were moving people towards these barges that were moving people farther way from the battle. As we got on there was loud banging and a crash. We turned towards the gate and saw a massive Titan crash through the gate. As the barge lurched forward people tried to jump and fell into the river.

We watch as titans flowed through the breach. The strange thing happened though the two Titans that broke the walls they just disappeared. They vanished without a trace. Where did they go? Looking at my friends Briel and Cana were scared, but Sean he was angry his eyes were filled with hatred towards the titans.

" **This is why I wanted to sign up. So I could do something instead of running and hiding." He said.**

" **Sean, I need you here with me." Briel said.**

" **I'm with you." I said.**

" **What?" he said.**

" **I said I'm enlisting with you. I want to get back at the titans for killing my family." I said with anger in my voice.**

" **If you both are joining then I'm joining too. Someone's got to watch your backs out there." Cana said.**

" **What not you too?" Briel said.**

" **Yes me too. I want to get my revenge as well." she said.**

" **If you're joining then I have to join, because you guys aren't leaving me here alone." Briel said.**

" **Then it's decided then. The four of us will enlist when we're old enough and fight against the titan."**


End file.
